


Milk Me, Daddy

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Milking Machine, Overstimulation, SHEITH - Freeform, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: They were trying to so hard to have a child. With each day, Shiro's confidence continued to waiver about being able to do this. Keith, however, was not one to give up.





	Milk Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beautiful request that someone asked me to write! It was great to do and I had so much fun. They requested to be anonymous, but I hope they enjoy it!

They were having a hard time conceiving. With every week that passed with no success, Keith could see that Shiro was losing hope. Even now he was holding Shiro close, running his fingers through his hair. The most recent pregnancy test they used was already in the trash where the disappointing minus sign couldn’t stare at them any longer.

“What if I’m the problem…?” Shiro muttered. He stared at his hands, clenching his prosthetic fist. “What if the Galra _ did _ something to me while I was held captive…?”

Keith grimaced.

That was a product of Shiro’s fears for a while now. Since they started trying to have children, it was a nightmare that he relieved almost every night. The memories from his clone were fresh in Shiro’s conscious when they first merged. He knew of the facility that Haggar had holding hundreds of his clones. If she wasn’t beneath that, what else could she have done? Keith calmed him down whenever it happened, doing his best to put Shiro’s fears to rest.

“Don’t think like that, baby,” Keith gently said. “We’ll make it—we just need to… keep trying until it takes.”

Shiro gently pushed Keith away. “I wish I could have your confidence, Keith, but I can’t. I just…” He shook his head. “I don’t think I can do this anymore…”

It hurt Keith to hear Shiro give up. This wasn’t the Shiro that he had known for most of his life.

There had to be something, anything that Keith could do to make it better and easier for them to conceive.

* * *

Keith had planned this from the very beginning without Shiro knowing. He made sure that he had a busy day scheduled. Krolia wasn’t sure why he wanted such a thing, but she didn’t complain. She helped to get his schedule jammed pack and unable to get free from until it was much later in the day. Even Kolivan was suspicious about what may be going on. Unlike Krolia, he was a lot more vocal about his questions. At every turn, he questioned Keith about what his plan was. It was unusual for Keith to throw himself into so much work.

Whenever Kolivan brought it up, Keith ignored it. There was nothing that was going to put a damper on his plan.

He winced as the apartment door creaked when he opened it. Slipping inside, Keith quieted Kosmo, closing the door. Shiro was a heavy sleeper, but he always managed to wake up the moment Kosmo realized Keith was home. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he patted Kosmo’s head.

“Be quiet and behave yourself, okay?” Keith said.

Kosmo whined but he didn’t move from his spot on the couch. He lowered his head and watched Keith as he moved to the bedroom. As quietly as he could, Keith opened the door. With what little light that came from the kitchen, he could just make out the shape of Shiro’s body. He was asleep on his back, a magazine spread out on his chest. Keith couldn’t have asked for a better position for Shiro to be in.

Without opening the door any wider, Keith slipped into the room. The door made a louder click than he would have liked when it closed. He waited with bated breath to see if Shiro would wake up. He didn’t and Keith was relieved. Stepping closer to the bed, Keith put his bag down. His hands were sweating as he unzipped it, the sound making him wince. It was the biggest relief of his life when he managed to get it open.

Now it was time for the hardest part.

Keith moved around the bed and sat on Shiro’s right. He took hold of his prosthetic arm and reached inside. He remembered Commander Holt telling Shiro about a switch to shut it off. It was recommended that it was turned off at night just in case he had another nightmare. Keith had to stifle a happy yelp at finding it. He gently put it to the side in its special case. With no time to spare, Keith shifted further down the bed.

Before he continued, Keith took this chance to look at his husband.

He was so beautiful like this. After all their years of fighting, Keith could finally see Shiro be at peace. On the old Castle of Lions, Shiro was always stiff even in his sleep. Keith knew that his mind was always on what to do about the Galra, what fight strategy they should work on, and so much more. Now that world peace had spread throughout the galaxy, Shiro could relax and let himself go. That was all Keith ever wanted for him.

Keith snapped himself out of his thoughts. He didn’t have the time to be thinking about how things had changed for them. If he wanted to take care of this as soon as possible, then he needed to start _ now. _

After making sure his fingers were warm, Keith reached for Shiro’s boxers. He slipped his fingers beneath the hem and slowly brought them down past his cock. Keith bit back a groan at how beautiful his husband's cock looked. Even flaccid it looked delicious to him. Leaning forward, he wrapped his lips around his cock, giving the head a small suck. Shiro shifted and moaned, freezing Keith where he was. He watched Shiro carefully, waiting to see if he would wake up.

Nothing.

He was dead asleep to the world.

Relieved, Keith continued to suck Shiro’s dick. He sucked and licked the head, listening to how Shiro moaned quietly. Beneath his hands and lips, his cock was slowly coming to life. When it was about half hard, Keith pulled away from his dick. He wiped the back of his mouth and moved to grab his bag. His fingers touched against the hard plastic stored in there. As carefully as he could, Keith pulled it out, placing it on his lap.

There was a lot of research that was put into this purchase. Keith needed to make sure it was quiet but also comfortable. He made sure that all the reviews were positive with very little negative feedback. Once he found the one, he purchased it without a second thought. Getting it shipped was a bit more difficult, but Hunk was willing to keep it a secret for him. If Keith let Pidge or Lance take the package, he would have never heard the end of it.

A milking machine.

If Keith could get a chance to take a sample of Shiro’s cum, he could have someone test his fertility. They could start from there when they knew they were fine in that department.

“Shhh, shhh,” Keith cooed. Shiro stirred when Keith slipped the machine over his cock. It fit perfectly. “This is going to feel good, Shiro. I promise you.”

He grabbed the remote attached to it and pressed the first button. The machine hummed quietly as it tightened around Shiro’s cock. Through the plastic and even through the dark, Keith could see how red his dick was becoming. From what he read, that was fine. It only met that more of his blood was rushing to his cock. Keith closed his eyes as he pressed the next button.

It sucked at Shiro’s cock in spurts—five seconds on, three seconds off, five seconds on, three seconds on. Keith bit his lip as he watched how Shiro reacted to it. His body twitched and arched as his dick was sucked in rhythm to the machine. The moans that fell from his lips were whiny and loud. If they didn’t have their own place, Keith would have been worried about what their neighbors would think.

What amazed Keith was how Shiro was able to sleep through it all. He lay in bed, squirming and moaning as if nothing was happening to him. Keith never thought he would be into something like this. It almost felt like he was taking advantage of his own husband. But, _ fuck, _ that was what made it so _ hot. _

Keith shifted his dick in his pants. He had gotten hard just as quickly as Shiro did. If he didn’t let himself out soon, he was going to cum in his pants and make a mess of himself.

“Wh-what…?” Shiro mumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes and slowly looked around. Another suck from the machine pulled another moan from deep in his chest. He reached out for the bedside lamp, turning it on. “K-Keith? What’s going on?”

Keith gave a sheepish smile. “Well…” He moved his hand to the milking machine, giving it a stroke. “I’m doing a little experiment…”

Shiro moaned louder, tilting his head back. There were no words to describe what his cock was wrapped in. It felt so intense and _ wonderful. _ He tried thrusting up into it as if he could get his cock in it further. _ “Fuck, _ that feels so good…”

“Yeah? What does it feel like?” Keith asked.

A tiny moan left Shiro. “It’s… different. Not like a—_ ah _—a mouth but not something I’ve felt before.” Shiro cursed, gritting his teeth to keep it low. His hips rolled along with the rhythm of the machine. “Ah, fuck, Keith… Where did you get this idea from…?”

“Don’t worry about that.” Keith carefully put the remote to the side, within both his and Shiro’s reach. He bought his hand to Shiro’s balls, rolling them between his fingers. “Just relax and enjoy yourself, okay?”

Shiro sighed at the permission. He kept his eyes closed and focused on how his cock felt in the machine. His hand blindly reached for Keith’s. Their fingers tangled together, and he squeezed tightly. Shiro’s moans were soft as he let the pleasure wash over him. Occasionally, there would be a harder suck around his cock, and he would moan louder. Keith ran his lips over his thighs, kissing along his scars.

_ “F-fuck…” _ Shiro moaned. He struggled to get onto his elbows and look down at himself. Keith was watching him from around the machine, still toying with his balls. His eyes wandered down to Keith’s pants, seeing how hard he was. “Baby, fuck me…”

Keith smiled at him, brushing his cheek against the machine. “While you’re like this? I don’t know if you can handle that.”

Shiro opened his mouth to retort but Keith raised the intensity. He dropped his head back, moaning up into the ceiling. “Shit, shit, _ aaaaaaah... _ Baby, _ please… _ Don’t keep teasing me like this. I-I need your cock…”

Groaning, Keith lowered the intensity. He couldn’t deny Shiro much longer. After all, his cock was straining against his boxers and zipper. Lowering the intensity again, Keith stepped off the bed. He undressed as quickly as he could, locking eyes with Shiro. Shiro had his hand down between his cock and balls, toying with himself. Seeing such a sight had Keith groaning. He wondered if he had played with himself earlier and if he was still slick.

With that in mind, Keith fumbled as he crawled back onto the bed. He pressed himself between Shiro’s thighs, draping them over his hips. Keith pushed Shiro’s fingers out of the way, feeling how nice and slick his husband was.

“Oh… Were you playing with yourself before I got home?”

Shiro hid his face in the pillow. “It got lonely without you…” He shifted his hips, trying to get Keith’s fingers inside him. “I hoped we could fuck before going to bed, but I guess I fell asleep…”

Keith groaned. He leaned over and pulled Shiro into a kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. “I don’t want to waste that then.”

Keith took hold of his cock and pressed forward. His tip teased Shiro’s rim once, twice, before he finally pressed in. Shiro moaned and spread his legs wide while Keith filled him up. There were so many different sensations going around him. His ass was filled with Keith’s perfect cock, his dick wrapped around something he couldn’t describe.

_ Fuck, _ this was paradise.

Keith poked at his cheek. Shiro opened his eyes and saw Keith’s smile.

“Are you feeling alright?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah… Yeah, I am.” Shiro shifted his hips, rolling them so that he could fuck himself on Keith’s dick. “Just give it to me, baby.”’

Keith groaned. He slowly started fucking into Shiro, getting his dick as deep as he could get. He ran his hand down Shiro’s thigh and took the controller. Ever so slowly, Keith turned it up. Shiro’s face twisted as a new intense pleasure washed over him.

“Oh, shit… Shit, shit, shit…!” Shiro whined. He tossed his head left and right as his cock was sucked. His legs shook as he wrapped them around Keith’s hips. “That feels so _ good… ahh…” _

“Tell me how it feels.”

Shiro opened his mouth, but he choked on his words. Keith had turned up the intensity of the milking machine. There were no words to describe how his cock was feeling. He couldn’t speak; he could only twist and moan beneath Keith while he was fucked. And Keith fucked him _deep_, making sure he ran his cock over Shiro’s prostate. Doing so had Shiro’s eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Fuck, Keith… You fuck me so good…” Shiro brought his hand to his chest and toyed with his nipple. His fingers felt wet the more he played with himself. Pulling them back, Shiro stared at the substance between his fingers.

Did he…?

Was he…?

“K-Keith…?”

With a groan, Keith remained still inside Shiro. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I think I’m—” Shiro didn’t get a chance to finish his answer.

Keith knew exactly what was happening. He could smell it in the air and peer at the sheen of it through the darkness. It seemed that the harder Keith thrust into him, the more Shiro would lactate. It was something that he hadn’t done before, something new that was triggered once Keith started fucking him like this. Why hadn’t they done this earlier?

He couldn’t help himself.

Keith pressed forward and took one of Shiro’s nipples into his mouth. The taste was sweet and like nothing that Keith ever had before.

“Shit, Keith!” Shiro grabbed the back of Keith’s head. It felt so good to have Keith sucking on his nipples like that. He ran his fingers through his hair, tilting his head back as he moaned loudly. “So good… so, so _ so _ good….”

“Yeah? You like that a lot, don’t you?” Keith reached for the control and thumbed the buttons. “What would you feel if I did _ this?” _

Without much warning, Keith turned the machine’s intensity up. It had Shiro’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. His legs were shaking with how much pleasure was rolling through him. Between his nipples, his ass, and his cock, he didn’t know which part to focus on more. Shiro could feel how raw his throat was becoming. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Keith was making him feel _ good_ and he didn’t want it to stop.

“Ah, ah, _ ah…!” _ Shiro whined. He tried to hide his face into his pillow, but Keith took hold of his chin.

“Don’t look away. I want you to look at me when you cum.”

Under that intense gaze, Shiro couldn’t deny Keith the luxury. He was so close over that edge, ready to tumble over it with the right push. Keith’s cock was deep inside him, pressing against his prostate and sending a wave of pleasure through his body. All it took was two more thrusts and Shiro was _gone. _

He tilted his head back as he moaned. His cock shuddered as he came, shooting into the machine. His cum flowed through the tubing until it gathered in an attached vial. Shiro fell back against the bed, his chest heaving as he struggling to catch his breath. The machine was still running, drawing out his orgasm. Keith had slowed down, slowly fucking Shiro to prolong the pleasure he was feeling. His lips were still attached to Shiro’s nipple, sucking the milk from his tit.

“Keith, Keith, _ please…” _ Shiro whined.

“What’s wrong, baby? Does it feel too much?” Keith asked. When Shiro nodded, Keith chuckled. “Let me take some pity on you then.”

Shiro sighed in relief as the machine was turned completely off. Keith carefully pulled it off his dick, placing it on his side of the bed. He still wasn’t done, though. He was drunk off Shiro’s milk and couldn’t get enough of it.

No, it wasn’t just his milk.

It was the way he _sounded. _

Keith had never heard Shiro moan like this before. It was desperate, it was _needy, _ it seemed that there was a place that only Keith could reach to fulfill his desires! And deep inside Keith, he felt something primal unlock inside him. He fucked into Shiro harder, holding him down by his shoulder. He desired to hear more of how sweet Shiro sounded.

Shiro clung onto him as hard as he could. It was difficult with only one arm. His legs felt like gelatin and he couldn’t find the strength to bring them around Keith’s waist. But, _ fuck, _ he was being fucked so well_. _ Keith had let his Galra instincts go and fucked him like it was the end of the world.

“Keith… _ Keith…!” _ Shiro whined, his dick pulsing as it struggled to get hard again.

Keith pressed his lips against Shiro’s ear. “Go ahead and let go again for me, baby. I’m so _ close.” _

Shiro’s vision went white as he came. Nothing came out of his cock, but the pleasure was still intensified. He shook beneath Keith, shuddering as pleasurable waves pulled him under. Keith fucked into his tight heat harder, pressing in as deep as he could go until he finally came. Shiro shuddered as the heat pulsed through him. He whimpered as Keith continued to push into him until there was nothing else to give.

They collapsed on the bed, breathless and tired. Keith nuzzled Shiro’s chest. His lips wrapped around a nipple that was still lactating, sucking it until he couldn’t get any more out from it.

“That was… that was…” Shiro panted.

“Amazing?” Keith finished.

“Yeah…” Shiro muttered. He blindly reached for the lamp and turned it on. He looked down at his and Keith’s tangled bodies, admiring how Keith’s skin glistened in the light. “Hey.”

Keith pressed his chin against Shiro’s pec. “Hey, yourself.”

Shiro had to bite his lip to keep himself from smiling. “Wanna do that again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Is this piece hot or is it just me? ... It might just be me since I'm sick at the moment. I hope ya'll like it, though! ♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | CuriousCat


End file.
